JIKAN
by Herocyn Akko
Summary: konspirasi besar sedang terjadi, Hinata dituduh berselingkuh, dan diasingkan dari istana dengan tidak terhormat/ kaisar menikah dengan permaisuri baru/ kedua pangeran kabur dari istana untuk mencari Ibu mereka/alur berantakan/ganti summary/DLDR/first fic
1. Chapter 1

**Hinata Pov**

Pagi ini, tabib datang kegubuk yang kutempati sejak dua minggu yang lalu. Kakek Jiraiya sendiri yang memanggilnya untuk memeriksa kondisiku. Belakangan ini kepalaku memang sering pusing, mual-mual, dan cepat sekali lelah. Tabib bahkan terkekeh kala aku bertanya 'apa mungkin aku terkena penyakit mematikan?'-oh, jangan lupakan mimi wajahku- sungguh aku merasa sangat malu.

Tabib hanya mengatakan 'itu' bukanlah sebuah penyakit mematikan, dia hanya bayi kecil yang belum mengetahui apapun.

Awalnya aku bingung, otakku terus saja mencerna apa yang dikatakan tabib

 _Dia hanya bayi kecil..._

tiba tiba aku tersentak, lalu memandangi tabib dengan ekspresi yang aku pun tak dapat deskripsikan. Gembira. Tidak percaya. Terharu.

Di dalam perutku, di dalam rahimku ini, ada Bayi. Walau ini bukan pertama kalinya aku mengandung, tapi perasaan takjub itu tetap ada. Hanya saja ada yang mengganjal dihati kecilku, rasa sedih dan gelisah. Tidak seperti waktu aku mengandung kedua putraku, sekarang ini posisiku sedang 'sendiri'. Aku adalah orang buangan. Hanya permaisuri yang diasingkan dari istana.

Kaisar sendiri yang memberi hukuman pengasingan padaku. Sebuah kabar angin mengatakan aku berselingkuh dibelakang kaisar. Oh tuhan, Aku selingkuh?. Aku sangat mencintai kaisar, lebih dari apaapun. Kaisar adalah nyawaku, dia hidupku, segalanya bagiku. Tapi...hanya karna 'kabar angin' itu, kaisar tidak percaya lagi padaku. Dia sama sekali tidak mendengarkan penjelasanku. bahkan kedua putra kami, Kyuu dan Boruto yang meraung raung melihatku diseret keluar istana pun tak dihiraukannya.

Tanpa terasa air mataku menetes

"Aku rindu pada kalian Kyuu, Boruto...A-aku juga merindukanmu Anata..."

To be continue


	2. Chapter 2

- **DLDR** -

.

 _Disebuah desa kecil dipinggiran kota Ame._

Gadis kecil berusia 6 tahun itu berjalan sepanjang jalan setapak menuju ke tepi bukit, tangannya memegang dua tangkaibunga matahari _._ Bibirnya melengkung keatas tanda kesenangan hatinya. Langkah dari kaki mungilnya baru terhenti didepan sebuah kuburan. Dia berlutut didepan kuburan itu dan mulai menautkan kedua tangannya yang masih memegang bunga matahari dan memanjatkan doa dalam hati.

"kami-sama, _tolong kasih tau ke Jiraiya-_ jichan _kalo Hima_ _datang_. _Bilang ke Jichan kalo Hima rindu, sangaaat rindu. Oh, bilang juga jangan mesum kecewek muda disana...yang barusan pesan dari_ Kaa-chan. _Semoga Jichan senang disana, semoga juga Jichan ketemu sama_ Tsunade-chan _disurga_ , _Amiiin_ "

setelah mengakhiri doanya, Gadis kecil itu pun meletakan kedua bunga Matahari yang tadi digenggamannya di depan batu nisan kubur itu " _Jichan_ , Hima bawakan _himawari_ untuk _Jichan..."_

Hening beberapa saat, yang terdengar hanya suara desau angin kemudian guntur mulai terdengar

"Jichan, sepertinya mau hujan. Hima pulang dulu yah!"ujar gadis kecil bernama Himawari itu sembari tersenyum masam "Jichan tidak usah takut yaah! Besok hima bakal datang kok. Hima juga bakal jagain _Kaa-chan,_ jadi _Jichan_ tenang aja oke!". Senyuman Himawari berganti dengan senyuman lebar yang terkesan imut-imut

"sampai jumpa jiraiya- _jichan..._ "

Himawari berdiri, dan berbalik berjalan pulang kegubuknya setelah sebelumnya mencium nisan bertuliskan "JIRAIYA"

 **-JIKAN-**

Disclaimer: **Mashashi Kishimoto**

A Naruto Fiction By **Herocyn Akko**

Pairing: **U. Naruto X H. Hinata**

Warning: kayak sinetron indonesia, banyak typo, abal-abal, gaje, de el el de es beh

Happy Reading Minna-san!

 **...**

 _Istana kerajaan, Konoha._

Tok Tok Tok

"Masuk!"

Ceklek...

" _Konnichiwa_ yang muliaKaisar, aku Pangeran Kyuubi..." Remaja bernama Kyuubi nampak ber _ojigi_ pada sang Kaisar yang duduk membelakanginya

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Tidak biasanya kau menemuiku!". Tanya Naruto dengan nada sarkasme tanpa membalikan badannya

"Haah..." Kyuubi menghela nafas dengan suara keras-terlihat seperti dengusan. "Aku akan ke Suna Bersama Shin".

"kau. Tidak. Akan. Pergi!" nada itu penuh dengan tekanan, disertai dengan mata memicing tajam setelah membalikan kursinya menghadap Kyuubi

"Kau tidak punya hak melarangku!". Kyuubi kembali berucap dengan _volume_ suara yang naik 1 oktaf

BRAAAK!

"Aku Ayahmu, Dan kau putraku!" Raung naruto sambil memukuli meja kerjanya dengan satu tangan

"Aku bukan putramu. Aku putra ibuku. Aku putra Hyuga Hinata!". Nafas Remaja 14 tahun itu bahkan tersengal-sengal sehabis berteriak

"Jangan pernah menyebut nama wanita jalang itu didepanku! Dasar anak kurang ajar!".

"Ibuku Hyuga Hinata adalah wanita paling suci didunia, kau saja yang buta!".

"Jaga Ucapanmu pangeran!". Gertakan Naruto dianggap angin lalu oleh Kyuubi

"Aku sudah tidak tahan! Aku akan ikut bersama Shin ke Sekolah Milter Suna. Dengan ataupun tanpa persetujuanmu!" Kyuubi memberikan peneekanan di 4 kata terakhirnya

"kau tidak akan pergi Kyuubi! Kau tetap disini". Nampaknya emosi Naruto benar benar sudah tidak bisa terkendali, lain halnya dengan Kyuubi yang sudah mendapatkan kembali ketenangannya.

"kalau aku pergi, tidak akan ada lagi yang mengganggu Yang Mulia Kaisar dengan Permaisuri baik Hati bukan?" tanya Kyuubi dengan nada yang kentara menyindir "kau pun bisa menjadikan putramu yang sedang dikandung permaisuri sebagai Pangeran Mahkota. bukankah Permaisurimu ingin jaminan untuk masa depan 'Putra Kalian'?"

PLAAAK!

Tidak sampai lima detik setelah Kyuubi mengucapkan hal itu, naruto sudah melayangkan telapak tangannya di pipi sebelah kanan Kyuubi.

Tanpa menyadari sepasang bola mata _Shappire_ yang memandang mereka dengan kaget dan tidak percaya di antara celah pintu yang terbuka.

"Kyuu _-nii..."_

Sontak Kyuubi berbalik kearah suara itu berasal, matanya membola menyadari jika adiknya telah melihat semua hal yang di lakukan ayah mereka pada dirinya. Adiknya melihat dirinya yang membentak dan membantah ayah mereka. Adiknya juga mendengar ayah mereka saat mencaci dan menjelekkan nama ibunya. Ini Bahaya...

"Boruto... A-apa yang kau lakukan?". Belum sempat dirinya mengeluarkan suara. Sang Ayah sudah lebih dulu bertanya dengan nada tak percaya

"Ayah... kenapa Ayah menampar _Niichan?"._ Suara itu terdengar bergetar karna takut

"Bolt. Ayo kita ketaman, ada yang ingin kakak beritahu padamu!". Kyuubi tiba tiba menarik tangan adiknya dengan sebuah senyum 'baik-baik saja' yang merekah dibibirnya.

Mereka keluar dari ruang kerja Kaisar tanpa mengucapkan apapun...

 **...**

 _Di kamar Pangeran Boruto_

Kyuubi berbohong kala mengatakan akan membawa Boruto ke taman istana, dia justru membawanya ke dalam Kamar Boruto

"Kyuu- _nii,_ katanya mau ketaman?". Tanya Boruto polos

"maaf!..." lirih Kyuubi sambil berjongkok didepan Boruto

"Kyuu- _nii_ tidak apa-apa?, apakah tamparan ayah sangat sakit? Pipi _Niichan_ merah!". Pertanyaan terus meluncur dari mulut sang pangeran muda itu tanpa bisa di cegah, itu hanyalah sebagian kecil dari rasa khawatir akan kondisi kakanya yang terbilang 'memprihatinkan'.

"iya, aku tidak apa-apa!..." hening sejenak

"Bolt... apa kau sayang pada _Niichan_?". Tanya Kyuubi sambil memandang Boruto

"iya, aku sangat sayang sama _Niichan_!" dijawab dengan jawaban lantang dan senyuman lebar Boruto

"kalau sama _Kaa-chan?"._ tanyanya lagi

"aku juga sayang _Kaa-chan!"_

" _Nichan_ juga sayang! Sayaaang sekali, tapi... _Kaa-chan_ tidak ada disini..."

" _Nichan_..." Boruto mengusap setetes air mata yang mengalir dari pelupuk mata Kakaknya

Kyuubi hanya mengembangkan sebuah senyuman sambil memegang tangan Boruto yang tadi menghapus air matanya "kau tau Bolt?...kita bisa pergi mencari _Kaa-chan!_ " usulnya

"Benarkah?..tapi, apa _Tou-sama_ tidak akan marah? Maksudku-" sebelum selesai, ucapan Boruto keburu dipotong oleh Kyuubi

"Kita akan kabur tengah malam nanti!". Jawaban yang sangat membuat shock!

"APA?". benarkan?*hahahaha*

"jangan ribut _Baka!"._ Kyuubi menjitak kepala Boruto dengan penuh 'kasih sayang'. "kita akan menemukan _Kaa-chan_ dan hidup bahagia seperti dulu, tanpa nenek Sihir jahat yang mengganggu kita. Oke!"

Boruto membalasnya dengan anggukan antusias

 _Aku rindu_ Kaa-chan _, Tunggu Kami_ Kaa-chan...

.

.

To Be Continued

Bacotan Akko: Huaaa, Hiks...Hiks... ternyata ada yang baca fic nista akko...huuhuhuhu. ini akko lagi nagis terharu. Oh iya maaf klo di chap 1 banyak typo dll. So, akko publishnya juga modal nekatXD

Pojok Bales Review:

 **tsukikohimechan** : hiks makasiiih*lap ingus* Hime-chan udah mampir. Chap ini udah akko usahain panjang. Buat Hime-chan sama yang lain, akko puter otak 2 kali buat mikirin ide. Makasih Reviewnya

 **Fuyukai 61** :gak tau juga, bisa dibilang epilong bisa juga bukan*hahaha*author labiil. Naruto punya istri baru, hamil lagi. Penasaran? Tunggu next chap nya yohh^^ thanks for Riview. Satu lagi jangan manggil senpai. Akko ngerasa tua banget-.- padahal masih ABG:v

 **dylanNHL** :ini udah^^ selamat membaca. Semoga puas

 **kurotsuhi mangetsu** :emang pendek:p. Ini udah. Silahkan baca. Makasih Riviewnya

 **virgo24** : oke makasih!

 **dawnstory'shinata** : uwaaa gimana nih! Ada yang pengen konflik tegang*haaah?* akko bisanya yang woles. Gimana dong?. Akko usahain deh! Salam kenal juga :)

:makasih. Ini udah update

 **Rinne TEN** :hahaha anda penasaran? Sama saya juga:v*plaaak*. Nih dah update

 **IndigoRasengan23** :makasih

 **Ikha Hime** :makasiih^^ ini udah. Cepetkan? Kayak kecepatan cahaya:v

Makasih Reviewnya Reader-san!

Butuh Kritik dan saran!

 **RNR please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Oh iya, untung ada yang nanya! Akko hampir lupa kasih tau. setting fic ini kira-kira pada Zaman Heian! Tapi kalo gak nyambung... maafin Akko yah*hehehe* Akko cuma manusia dengan imajinasi jongkok^^

 **-DLDR-**

 _Boruto terus memandangi Kakaknya Kyuubi dengan mata yang terkantuk-kantuk. Dia terlihat sibuk mengikat barang barang yang akan mereka bawa untuk 'Misi mencari Kaa-chan' pada Kuda berwarna putih yang telah dipersiapkan oleh Kyuubi Petang Tadi. Bulan bersinar dengan terang malam ini. Angin berhembus dengan kencang menggoyangkan dahan pohon yang berada persis didepan pintu belakang istana. Udara pun lebih dingin karna memang sudah tengah Malam. Boruto masih tetap menatap lekat sang Kakak yang masih berusaha mengeratkan ikatannya pada barang barang mereka agar tidak terjatuh. Sambil mengeratkan_ Haori _milik Kyuubi yang jelas kebesaran dibadannya yang kecil. Merasa bosan menunggu sang Kakak yang sepertinya masih lama, Boruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke_ Syal _rajut berwarna_ Orange _digenggamannya._ Syal _tersebut adalah_ Syal _yang dirajutkan oleh Sang Ibu, sewaktu dirinya berusia 2 tahun. Memang sudah lama sekali, tapi dia selalu menjaga_ Syal _tersebut._ Syal _itu adalah satu-satunya barang yang dibuatkan Hinata untuknya yang masih 'layak' digunakan. Karna barang lainnya sudah lapuk dimakan usia._

" _Bolt!". Boruto terlonjak kaget melihat Kyuubi yang tiba tiba sudah berdiri dihadapannya, padahal beberapa saat yang lalu dia masih berada didekat Kuda putihnya._

" _Kyuu-_ nii _!"_ _Boruto meraung marah pada Kyuubi yang telah mengagetkannya. "Jangan mengagetkanku_ Baka-niichan!" _dia berusaha membuat wajah yang sangar, tapi justru terlihat menggemaskan di mata Kyuubi._

" _Ahahaha, iya iya maafkan_ Niichan... _memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan sampai melamun begitu?". Tanya Kyuubi sambil melilitkan_ Syal _rajutan yang tadi dipegang oleh Boruto pada leher sang Adik. Karna tidak ada tanda tanda Boruto akan menjawab, Kyuubi mengacak Rambut Boruto dengan lembut "Ya sudah, kalau tidak mau cerita tidak ap-". Belum selesai Kyuubi berbicara, Boruto keburu memotongnya_

" _A-aku... Aku hanya, tidak sabar untuk segera bertemu dengan_ Kaa-chan _!.." hening sejenak sebelum Boruto kembali melanjutkan ucapannya dengan suara yang lirih. "Aku hanya ingin mendengar_ Kaa-chan _bilang sayang Padaku...hanya itu-". Dengan air mata yang mengalir dikedua pipinya . tak lupa isakan lirih yang begitu menyayat hati, Boruto mencengkram_ Syal _yang melingkari lehernya._

 _Kyuubi hanya tersenyum sendu melihat Adiknya yang –sepertinya- benar-benar ingin bertemu Sang Ibu. Boruto memang tidak pernah melihat bagaimana rupa Ibunya(tepatnya tidak ingat). Hinata pergi dari istana saat Boruto masih berusia 3 tahun. Dan sekarang Adiknya telah berusia 9 tahun. apa yang bisa Boruto ingat?. Kyuubi mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi Boruto dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Sebelum menarik tangan Boruto untuk berjalan bersamanya ke arah kuda putihnya_

" _Kita akan segera Bertemu dengan_ Kaa-chan _Bolt! Seg_ era _!"._

 _Malam ini, dibawah Sinar Bulan. Kedua saudara itu pergi meninggalkan Harta dan Gelarnya. Untuk mencari wanita yang paling mereka sayang, wanita yang telah melahirkan mereka._

 _._

 **-Jikan-**

Disclaimer: **Mashashi Kishimoto**

A Naruto Fiction By **Herocyn Akko**

Pairing: **U. Naruto X H. Hinata**

Warning: kayak sinetron indonesia, banyak typo, abal-abal, gaje, bikin Baper berkepanjangan, de el el de es beh

.

 **Happy Reading Minna-san!**

...

 _Pagi Hari, Di Istana, Konoha_

BRAAKKK!

"APA-APAAN INI?". Teriakan yang keluar dari mulut Naruto itu mennggelegar diseluruh Ruang Rapat. Baru pagi-pagi juga!

"Apa maksudnya ini? Hah? Apa?... KATAKAN APA!?." Sepertinya emosi naruto sudah benar benar memuncak. Darahnya seakan naik ke Kepala. "Bagaimana bisa Pangeran Kyuubi dan Pangeran Boruto bisa meghilang dari kamarnya? Apa yang para Prajurit kerjakan?".

Hanya keheningan yang menjawab pertanyaan sang Orang takut untuk mengeluarkan suara saat Naruto emosi begini. Bahkan para _Daimyo_ dan Panglima Uchiha Sasuke-yang Notabenenya sahabat dekat Naruto- tidak berani membuka mulut. Ini semua terjadi saat seorang Prajurit yang diperintahkan oleh Naruto untuk memanggil Kyuubi dikamarnya untuk menghadiri Rapat-Masalah keinginan Kyuubi berguru di SMS bersama Uchiha Shin-Putra Jendral Itachi, Namun ketika kembali keruangan Rapat, bukannya datang bersama Kyuubi, prajurit itu malah membawa berita tentang Ketiadaan Kedua Pangeran di dalam istana.

"Siapa prajurit yang berjaga tadi malam?, panggil mereka kehadapanku sekarang untuk diberi Sanksi!" Naruto berusaha menormalkan deru nafasnya. "Juga kirimkan Seratus Prajurit dari devisi 3 untuk mencari keberadaan Pangeran!. Bunuh siapa saja yang mengacaukan pencarian. Rapat Hari ini selesai!". Dan keluarlah perintah dengan nada mutlak yang benar benar membuat bulu kuduk berdiri mendengarkannya.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari Ruang rapat dengan rahang mengeras. Kepalanya benar-benar pusing. Belakangan ini banyak sekali hal yang terjadi. Baru sebulan yang lalu Rakyatnya terkena wabah Cacar. Perampokan pada rumah salah seorang _Daimyo._ Belum lagi Shion-Sang Permaisuri- yang menginginkan Posisi Pangeran Mahkota untuk jabang bayi dalam kandungannya yang telah memasuki bulan Kedelapan. Lalu sekarang Kyuubi hilang bersama dengan Sang Adik. Besok apalagi?

' _Oh Kami-sama...'_ Naruto membatin dalam keheningan.

.

...

 _Sore Hari, di Amegakure._

Hinata sedang mengangkat jemurannya saat sepasang jari mungil memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Dia tidak terkejut mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu, karna ia tau siapa yang melakukannya.

" _Kaachan..._ "

Hinata hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar rengekan tersebut, dia tau betul apa yang diinginkan oleh orang 'ini' sehingga merengek padanya.

"Ada apa Hima-chan?". Hinata bertanya seakan tidak mengetahui apa yang diinginkan oleh orang yang ternyata Himawari itu,

"Hima pengenbeli alat lukis kayak punya Inojin-nii Boleh?".

Hinata menyergit sesaat. Dugaannya ternyata salah, dia pikir Himawari akan merayunya agar diizinkan mengunjungi makam sang Kakek-Jiraiya- seperti biasanya, mengunjungi makan Jiraiya memang menjadi kegiatan sehari-hari Himawari sejak kematian Jiraiya karna penyakit jantung 2 tahun lalu. ternyata putrinya itu malah meminta dibelikan peralatan melukis yang sama dengan inojin, anak dari tetangga mereka-Yamanaka ino dan Sai. Padahal Himawari tau jika keluarga Yamanaka selain punya toko Bunga juga pandai dalam melukis. Banyak orang yang berasal dari kota datang untuk dilukis oleh Yamanaka Sai. Lukisan inojin pun tak kalah bagus, walaupun masih berusia 7 tahun, tapi dia sudah bisa melukis padang bunga matahari, tempat biasanya Himawari memetik bunga untuk dibawa ke makam Jiraiya.

"Hima mau pakai untuk apa?". Tanya Hinata lembut sambil mengusap kepala sang Putri setelah sebelumnya menyelesaikan mengangkat jemurannya yang memang sudah hampir selesai.

"Hima mau belajar lukis sama Inojin-nii, boleh yah _Kaa-chan_?". Mata bulat Himawari yang nampak berkaca-kaca dan memandangnya dengan wajah memelas benar benar membuat Hinata tidak tega menolak. Lagi pula bukannya bagus jika Himawari pintar melukis? Setidaknya imajinasinya tidak jongkok *kayak Akko:(*

"Hm...boleh! tapi di desa tidak ada yang menjual peralatan melukis, berarti kita harus kekota untuk membelinya!. Kalau begitu _Kaa-chan_ akan menanyakan nama tokonya ke Sai- _Jiichan,_ lalu besok pagi kita akan berangkat ke kota. Oke!" terang Hinata dengan senyuman manis diikuti oleh Himawari yang tersenyum lebar. Senyuman yang mengingatkan Hinata kepada sumber kebahagiaan dan penderitaanya.

" _Yeey!_ Kalau begitu, Hima akan ke Makam Jiraiya- _Jiichan_ dulu untuk pamit! Boleh yah _Kaachan?"._ Sepertinya Himawari memang punya jurus ampuh yang mampu membuat orrang luluh seketika. Wajah memelas itu benar benar bahaya...

"Kita datang bersama! _Kaachan_ juga kangen sama _Jiichan._ Ayoo..."

.

...

 _Kyuubi and Boruto_

" _Niichan,_ kita akan kemana?". Tanya Boruto dengan suara capai

Sejak tengah malam saat melarikan diri dari istana, mereka memang belum pernah singgah barang sejenak saja untuk mengistirahatkan diri maupun Kudanya yang pasti lebih lelah dari mereka. Kyuubi beralasan jika Mereka berhenti, bisa saja Prajurit Istana menemukan Mereka.

"Kita akan ke Suna!, disana ada paman kakashi, kita bisa meminta bantuan paman untuk mencari Ibu. Kalau untuk malam ini, kita akan mencari penginapan murah di kota Ame. Untung aku membawa sedikit uang". Jelas Kyuubi

"Kapan kita sampai di ame?". Boruto yang duduk didepan Kyuubi yang sedang mengendalikan kuda sedikit menengadah guna melihat wajah Kyuubi yang berada dibelakangnya itu.

"Sebentar lagi..."

"Kapan kita akan Bertemu dengan _Kaa-chan?"._

"Sebentar lagi Bolt, sebentar lagi...". Kyuubi memberikan senyum penenang kepada sang Adik, kala dirinya sendiri sedang merasa gelisah

' _Benarkah sebentar lagi?...'._ Batinnya miris

.

.

...

 _Sementara itu, di Istana, Konoha_

Salah satu ujung bibirnya tertarik keatas membentuk sebuah seringai. Setelah mendengar berita mengenai hilangnya kedua pangeran dari salah seorang Prajurit yang sengaja di bayarnya untuk menguping rapat yang diadakan Pagi hari tadi.

"Akhirnya kalian pergi Juga. Sekarang Putraku yang akan berkuasa di sini Hahahaha..". suara tawa itu menggelegar di dalam Kamar sang Permaisuri baru.

"tidak ada lagi yang bisa menghalangi langkahku...untuk membunuh Kaisar, Khukhukhu~"

.

...

 _Pusat Kota Amegakure_

"Huaa... _Kaachan,_ disini banyak sekali orang". Himawari mencengkeram jemari Hinata yang menggenggam tangannya. Mereka baru saja turun dari Kereta Kuda yang mengantarkan mereka dari Desa ke Pusat Kota. Sepertinya _Kami-sama_ sedang tidak berbaik hati hari ini, sebab Hari ini banyak sekali orang yang hilir mudik, Mulai dari pedagang, maupun warga biasa yang sedang berbelanja. Bahkan yang hanya sekedar berjalan-jalan pun ada, baik warga lokal dan pendatang. Padahal matahari sudah sangat terik. Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama 5 jam mulai dari pagi tadi, sekarang malah harus berdesak-desakan dengan yang lain?. Oh tidak...

"iya. Kalau begitu kita harus cepat sampai ke Pasar!, sepertinya toko yang dikatakan Sai- _Jiichan_ juga sedang ramai. Jangan sampai kita kehabisan! Ayoo.."

Mereka berdua terus berjalan menuju ke Pasar, hingga tanpa sengaja pegangan keduanya terlepas. Sesampainya di depan toko, Hinata dengan senyuman merekahnya berbalik untuk memberitahukan Himawari bahwa mereka sudah sampai, tapi apa yang didapatkannya? Sang Anak tidak ada dibelakangnya, Hinata teringat saat pegangan tangannya tanpa sengaja terlepas dari tangan Himawari. Air matanya lebih dulu mengambil alih, mereka sudah berlomba-lomba menuruni pipinya yang selalu merona itu. Kedua kakinya berlari menerobos kerumunan pejalan kaki dan pembeli di Pasar, pikirannya sekarang Hanya satu.

' _Himawari...kamu dimana nak?'_

.

.

To be Continue

Bacotan Akko:

Huaaa...gomennasai lagi yah minna! Akko ngaret yah? Nggak kan?...

Tugas sekolahnya akko lagi numpuk, maklumlah anak kelas 10, jadi gak bisa update cepet. Belum lagi ada reader yang minta words nya ditambahin, ini Akko udah usaha semaksimal mungkin! Tapi bisanya cuman segini doang. Gomenasaiii...

Otak akko emang rada telmi telmi gitu, jadi gak bisa dipake buat mikir kejahuan, daripada jalan ceritanya jadi ngaco kan?. Akko emang author yang bikin baper *mundung* Gomenasai sekali lagiiiiii

Gimana? Jalan ceritanya udah agak jelas kan?. Terus udah pada tau kan siapa permaisuri barunya? So, selamat buat yang nebak shion! 2 juta Rupiaah! Teng tedededededeng:v

.RNR!


	4. Chapter 4

**-JIKAN-**

A Naruto Fiction By **Herocyn Akko**

Pairing: X

Warning: KAYAK SINETRON!

.

 **~DLDR~**

 **...**

Ditengah keramaian Pusat Kota Ame, terlihat seorang Gadis kecil tengah memandang orang orang yang berada disekitarnya. Dari sorot matanya terpampang jelas jika dia sedang ketakutan. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu dia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan sang Ibu, tapi sekarang bahkan bayangan Ibunya saja dia tak lihat. Tak lama, terlihat setetes _liquid_ bening yang keluar dari pelupuk mata sang Gadis kecil, disusul oleh tetesan lainnya, dan turun lagi setetes, dan kemudian tetesan tetesan itu jatuh di tanah membentuk pola _dot_ yang tak beraturan sebelum sepenuhnnya hilang terserap oleh tanah.

" _Kaachan.._ Hima takuut...Hiks... _Kaachan_ kemana?". Sesegukan kecil pun mulai terdengar dari celah bibir mungilnya yang bergetar, beberapa orang memandangnya kasihan, ada juga yang hanya melirik sejenak kemudian berlalu begitu saja.

Sampai ada seseorang yang tak sengaja menabraknya dan menyebabkan tubuh mungil itu jatuh terduduk di tengah padatnya orang yang berlalu lalang. Sekali lagi, mereka hanya melirik sejenak kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya seakan tidak melihat.

"Hiks Hiks... _Kaachan_ " Himawari memandang tangannya yang terluka akibat berbenturan dengan tanah, memang bukan luka besar, tapi anak anak kan memang seperti itu, baru luka sedikit sudah menangis.

"Aaaah... maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja. Apakah tanganmu sakit?" orang yang tadi menabraknya itu langsung berjongkok dan memegang telapak tangan Himawari yang terluka.

"Sakit _Niichan..._ "

Si penabrak yang ternyata Boruto itu membawa himawari ke pinggiran toko lalu mendudukkannya di tanah. dia meniup lukanya dan menghilangkan kerikil kerikil kecil yang berada di telapak tangan Himawari. "Apa masih sakit?" tanyanya sambil menatap wajah Himawari

"Hiks...Sa-sakiiit" matanya masih belum lelah mengeluarkan butiran butiran air mata, hal itu membuat Boruto panik

Boruto mengambil botol air yang tergantung dipinggulnya, lalu menyiramkan sedikit pada luka yang berada di tangan Himawari.

"Au.. Sakit!" Himawari berteriak merasakan perih saat lukanya terkena air

"Maaf, sabar sedikit yah!"

Boruto membuka ikat kepalanya lalu melilitkan kain tersebut pada luka Himawari.

"Nama kamu siapa?" tanya Boruto

"Himawari" jawabnya cepat

"Bunga Matahari yah?". Anggukan penuh semangat diberikan oleh Himawari

"Nah sudah selesai..." ucap Boruto senang

"Terima kasih _Niichan_ " Himawari tersenyum manis, dibalas dengan senyum lebar oleh Boruto

"Sama-sama! mau _Niichan_ antar pulang?" tawar Boruto

"Memang _Niichan_ tau dimana rumah Hima?"

"Eh! Kamu nggak tau dimana?". Himawari hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Jadi kamu kesini dengan siapa?"

" _Kaachan!_ "

"terus _Kaachan_ Hima dimana?"

Himawari kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. Sedangkan Boruto, dia menepuk jidatnya dengan keras. ' _sekarang aku harus apa?'_ batin Boruto

.

-JIKAN-

 _Di perbatasan Konoha_

Langkah Seratus rombongan prajurit dari Devisi 3 yang di pimpin oleh Hyuuga Neji harus terhenti di perbatasan _Konoha-Kusa_ , sebab mereka tidak tau harus mencari ke arah mana, kemungkinan terbesar memang kedua Pangeran pergi ke Suna, akan tetapi Iwa tidak boleh di lewatkan begitu saja. Bisa jadi Kedua pangeran ke Iwa bukan? Kemungkinan tersebut akan selalu ada. Kala sang Jendral Devisi sedang memikirkan kemungkinan itu, Seorang Prajurit mendekati Kudanya.

" _Sumimasen_ Hyuga- _Dono_! Kenapa kita berhenti disini?". Tanya Prajurit tersebut

"Ah!, Kita Harus membagi Pasukan menjadi 2. Sebagian ke Iwa dan sebagian lagi Ikut aku ke Suna." Jelas Neji

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Kita tidak boleh melewatkan kemungkinan tentang Pangeran yang berada di Iwa hanya karna Suna memiliki peluang lebih besar sebagai tempat mereka kabur!". Neji berbalik dan menatap Prajurit yang berada disampingnya itu.

"Kau yang akan memimpin pasukan ke Iwa, bawalah sebagian dari perbekalan. Karna bukan tidak mungkin pencarian ini memakan waktu yang tidak sebentar!" Lanjutnya kemudian

"Apa?..Tapi-" ucapannya terpotong oleh Neji yang mengeluarkan suara yang bernada Mutlak dan tak ingin dibantah

"Kau tidak boleh menolak, turuti saja perintahku!"

" _Hai'_!"

...

Rombongan Pasukan dari Devisi 3 akhirnya berpisah di Kusagakure, sebagian Pasukan melakukan pencarian ke Iwa di Pimpin oleh salah satu Prajurit kepercayaan Kaisar. Inuzuka Kiba. Dan sebagian lainnya ke Suna bersama Jendral Hyuga Neji.

Hyuga Neji. siapa yang tidak mengenalnya?, Marga Hyuga jelas berpengaruh banyak pada pandangan orang terhadapnya, Hyuga adalah Klan yang menempati posisi kedua dalam keMiliteran di Konoha setelah Uchiha. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Hyuga? Besan dari keluarga Kerajaan-walaupun itu hanya dulu-, ya dulu..karna sekarang, Putri pemimpin Klan yang merupakan Istri Kaisar telah diasingkan keluar dari istana!. Pertanyaannya, kenapa Hyuga Neji masih tetap berjaya dan dipertahankan pada Posisinya sebagai Jendral setelah hal memalukan yang membawa nama keluarganya? Jawabannya simpel, yang berbuat kesalahan adalah 'Istri Kaisar' kenapa harus Hyuga yang dihukum?.

Kaisar memerintahkan Devisi 3 yang melakukan pencarian akan Kaburnya kedua Pangeran dari Istana bukan tanpa alasan. Diantara seluruh Jendral-bahkan seluruh Istana- hanya Neji dan Kakashi sajalah orang yang dekat dengan kedua Pangeran-pengecualian untuk Uchiha Shin, anak Jendral Itachi dan Uchiha Sarada, Putri dari Panglima Uchiha Sasuke yang umurnya masih sama dengan Pangeran Boruto. Jelas tidak ada pilihan lain, Kakashi sedang berada di Suna sekarang, dia menjadi tenaga Pendidik di Sekolah Militer Suna. Hyuga Neji jelas pilihan terakhir.

Pasukan di bawah Pimpinan Hyuga Neji telah sampai di kawasan Ame, para Prajurit harus bergerak dengan cepat dan teliti, karna yang sedang mereka cari adalah Putra Mahkota.

Mereka semua mulai berpencar setelah setuju berkumpul di perbatasan jika tidak ada tanda keberadaan Pangeran di Ame. salah seorang prajurit tengah menunggangi kudanya sambil mengamati sekeliling, matanya memicing saat tanpa sengaja menangkap refleksi seorang wanita dengan helai rambut Indigo sepunggung yang sedang berlari di tengah padatnya manusia yang berlalu lalang, Wanita yang sudah beberapa tahun tak pernah dia lihat, bahkan batang hidungnya.

"Bukankah Orang itu-?" bisiknya tidak percaya, matanya memicing untuk memastikan bahwa apa yang dilihatnya tidak salah.

' _Dia...Permaisuri Hinata!'_

Kedua bola matanya membola ketika sadar bahwa orang yang baru saja dilihatnya memang adalah 'Mantan majikan'-nya.

"Permaisuri!." Mulutnya refleks berteriak, hingga menimbulkan semua orang yang berada di sekitar menoleh kearahnya. Tak terkecuali Neji yang berada tak jauh dari posisi sang Prajurit. Neji turun dari kudanya, dan melangkah mendekati Kuda Prajurit yang tadi berteriak

"Ada apa?" Neji menepuk pelan punggung Prajurit itu, agar si Prajurit sadar akan keberadaannya.

"Ah-!." Kaget akan tepukan di punggungnya, si Prajurit sontak berbalik. Melihat Neji berdiri di bawah sedang dirinya duduk di atas kuda, Prajurit itu pun turun dari kudanya dan ber _ojigi_ sebentar. " _Sumimasen_ Hyuga- _dono_ , Saya tidak melihat Anda."

"Tidak apa-apa!. Kenapa kau berteriak?"

" _Ano,_ mmm...Saya sepertinya melihat Permaisuri!" Ujar Prajurit itu dengan nada ragu.

"Permaisuri!?. Jangan bergurau! Apa yang dilakukan Permaisuri di Ame?". Neji menekuk alisnya dalam, berusaha menegaskan ketidakpercayaannya. "Mana mungkin iblis itu sudi menginjakkan kaki di daerah kumuh seperti ini?." Neji bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dengan nada sepelan dan sekecil mungkin, kan bisa bahaya kalau Prajurit yang lain mendengar lalu melaporkannya pada Permaisuri.

Sedangkan si Prajurit sedang menyusun kata-kata yang tepat di dalam otaknya untuk diberitahukan kepada Neji, agar Neji tidak terlalu terkejut mendengar penjelasannya.

"Begini Hyuga- _dono_ , bukan Permaisuri Shion...tapi, Maksud Saya itu...Adik Anda."

Neji memandang bingung Prajurit itu. ' _Siapa tadi yang dia katakan? Adik Anda? Maksudnya Adikku? Siapa? Hanabi? Tapi..dia bilang Permaisuri. Sejak kapan Hanabi jadi Permaisu_ -' pikirannya yang sedang membuat sebuah kesimpulan tiba-tiba terhenti, kala dirinya mendengar sebuah bisikan di telinganya. Hinata. Itulah yang Neji dengar. Nafasnya tertahan seketika, Kedua bola matanya membola seakan akan keluar dari kelopaknya. Sesaat setelah itu, dia memandang si Prajurit, seakan meminta penjelasan dan kepastian akan pemikirannya. Seakan paham akan arti tatapan Neji, si Prajurit menganggukan kepalanya.

"Dimana?" tanyanya lirih

"Arah jam 3."

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Neji langsung berlari, menerobos kerumunan orang di depannya yang sedang berjalan, bahkan seorang nenek yang tak sengaja dia tabrak pun tak dia hiraukan, sekarang di pikirannya hanya ada Hinata, Hinata dan Hinata.

' _Benarkah itu kau?...Hinata."_

...

-JIKAN-

...

Kyuubi berlari dengan tergesa gesa di tengah padatnya orang yang berlalu-lalang. Kepalanya sesekali menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Hatinya sedang gelisah, sampai sekarang dia masih belum menemukan Boruto. Padahal Prajurit kerajaan telah berada di sekitar sini. Bagaimana jika Adiknya itu tertangkap?.

' _Huh!'_ Kyuubi mendengus dalam hati. ' _Padahal tadi bilangnya hanya jalan jalan sebentar, kenapa sampai sekarang tidak kembali juga?'_.

"Bolt!" Kyuubi yang tidak tahan akhirnya berteriak memanggil nama Adiknya. Beruntunglah tidak ada Prajurit kerajaan yang mendengar teriakannya.

"Oh ya Tuhan!, kemana perginya Anak ini!?. Bolt!."bahkan mulutnya sudah mulai menggerutu sebal.

Sementara itu di depan sebuah toko, Boruto dan Himawari yang sedang asik berbincang bincang tentang ' _Kaachan_ Himawari' tersentak mendengarkan teriakan Kyuubi. Boruto langsung berdiri ketika mendengarkan suara yang sudah dia hafal setengah mati. Ini suara Kakaknya. Tentu saja!. _Irish shappire_ -nya sibuk mencari pemilik si suara yang berada di tengah lautan manusia. Saat melihat kakaknya yang sepertinya kelimpungan mencari sesuatu, Boruto meneriaki Namanya dan melambaikan tangan dengan penuh semangat.

"Kyuu- _nii_!."

Kyuubi yang mendengar suara teriakan yang memanggil namanya berusaha memfokuskan penglihatan pada Boruto ang melambai lambaikan tangan, setelah yakin bahwa yang dilihatnya memanglah Boruto, barulah kedua kakinya kembali melangkah menuju Adik tersayangnya itu

"Bolt!. Kau ini, dari mana saja? _Niichan_ dari tadi mencarimu tau!". Boruto langsung mendapat semburan ceramah dari Kyuubi.

"kenapa Kyuu _-nii_ mencariku?." Tanya Boruto heran.

"Ah! _Niichan_ akan menjelaskannya di perjalanan. Pokoknya sekarang kita harus pergi dari Ame." Kyuubi menarik tangan Boruto agar ikut dengannya. Akan tetapi Boruto tidak bergeming dari tempatnya.

"Kenapa diam saja? Kita harus pergi secepatnya Bolt! Ayo!." Bukannya ikut dengan Kyuubi, Boruto justru menghempaskan tangan Kyuubi dari tangannya kemudian berbalik ke arah Himawari dan menggenggam erat jemari kecilnya.

"Kalau aku pergi, himawari sama siapa?" tanya Boruto sambil menatap Kyuubi dengan tatapan memohon.

"tidak ada waktu lagi Bolt! Kita harus pergi sekarang juga!". Bahkan nada bicara Kyuubi sedikit meninggi untuk menghadapi kekeras kepalaan Boruto.

"Aku tidak mau pergi! Aku mau menemani Himawari".

"Haah!..." Kyuubi menghela nafas pelan melihat sikap keras kepala Boruto.

"Kumohon _Niichan..._ dia sendirian. Setidaknya biarkan aku menemaninya hingga _Kaachan-_ nya datang." Boruto memelas sedemikian rupa hanya untuk menemani Himawari.

"Kau yang tidak mengerti Bolt!. Prajurit kerajaan sekarang sudah ada di Ame, Kita harus segera kabur, jika tidak kita berdua akan tertangkap. Jika Kita tertangkap Kita tidak bisa lagi untuk mencari _Kaachan,_ Sekarang apa Kau mengerti?". Boruto tersentak mendengar Kakaknya berteriak pada dirinya, selama 9 tahun hidupnya, Kyuubi tidak pernah berteriak dengan wajah yang memerah dan mata memicing tajam pada dirinya. Sedangkan Kyuubi yang sadar akan perkataannya yang terlampau kasar pada Boruto langsung membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangan disertai mata membola kaget.

' _Oh...apa yang aku lakukan?_ ' batinnya menyesal. "Bolt... Ma-maafkan _Niichan_!"

Kyuubi berjalan mendekat berusaha meraih tangan Boruto yang bebas. Namun Boruto melangkah mundur hingga membentur dinding Toko yang kotor sambil menarik tangan Himawari bersamanya. Himawari hanya menatap bingung pada Boruto yang terlihat ketakutan sambil memandang seseorang yang tadi dia panggil Kyuu- _nii._ Hanya satu kesimpulan yang bisa ditarik oleh otak polosnya. _Niichan_ di sampingnya ini takut pada _Niichan_ galak dihadapannya.

Himawari menarik tangannya yang digenggam dengan erat oleh Boruto, kemudian melangkah mendekati Kyuubi. Kepalanya mengadah guna melihat wajah Kyuubi yang tingginya jelas berbeda jauh dengan dirinya, lalu tangan kecilnya terangkat dan menunjuk wajah Kyuubi.

" _Niichan_ galak!. Jangan ganggu _Niichan_ Hima!. kalo masih marah-marah Hima bakal pukul!." Hima berbicara dengan nada mengancam, berusaha terlihat sangat seram. Bahkan mata bulatnya memicing dan bibirnya mengerucut.

Tapi bukannya takut, Kyuubi justru melongo layaknya orang bodoh. Benaknya bertanya tanya, Apa Anak kecil ini sedang mengancamnya? Atau berusaha membuatnya tertawa?. _Kami-sama..._ siapa yang takut melihat wajah yang mirip anak kucing ini.

' _Gadis Kecil ini memarahiku?. Benarkah?'_

Sedetik kemudian, tawa Kyuubi meledak dengan sangat dahsyat. Hingga beberapa orang yang mendengarnya memandangnya heran, terganggu bahkan ada yang memandang sinis. Tak terkecuali telinga tajam dari Hyuga Neji yang sedang berlari tak jauh dari posisi Kyuubi. Langkah kakinya sontak berhenti mendengar suara tawa yang begitu familiar di telinganya. Dia bahkan telah melupakan tujuannya berlari di tengah kerumunan orang yang berlalu lalang ini.

' _Tidak salah lagi! Ini pasti Kyuubi."_

Bola matanya sibuk mencari kesana kemari, memastikan apakah pendengarannya memang benar atau hanya ilusi. Saat bola mata manik _Amethys_ itu menangkap refleksi seorang remaja dengan _hakama_ berwarna ungu dan rambut _spike blonde_ , Neji yakin bahwa itu memang benar benar Kyuubi. Karna posisi Kyuubi yang sedikit jauh untuk di jangkau, Neji akhirnya berteriak memanggil Kyuubi.

"Pangeran Kyuubi!."

Pundak Kyuubi yang tadinya bergetar hebat karna tertawa tiba tiba menjadi kaku mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya dengan sebutan Pangeran. Sudah pasti itu Prajurit Kerajaan. Matanya langsung memandang Boruto yang masih bersandar di dinding toko-tidak terpengaruh terhadap tawanya yang menggelegar. Dia melangkah mendekati Boruto dan menarik tangannya

"Tidak ada waktu lagi Bolt! Kita harus pergi sekarang! Ayo." Kyuubi menarik Boruto dengan paksa karna Boruto yang tidak ingin pergi dari tempat itu dan meninggalkan Himawari.

"Kyuu- _nii_ lepaskan Aku!. Aku tidak mau pergi. Lepaskan Aku!." Boruto terus berontak sedangkan Kyuubi semakin gencar menarik Boruto saat melihat Paman Mereka-Neji- berlari mendekat.

"Ayolah Bolt! Jangan hiraukan gadis itu. Sekarang kita harus pergi, Neji- _jisan_ sudah dekat. Cepatlah!."

Boruto masih terus berontak dan berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Kyuubi, matanya memandang Himawari yang terlihat telah meneteskan air mata sambil terus berteriak ' _Niichan'_. Gadis kecil itu sepertinya benar benar ketakutan di tinggal sendirian lagi.

"tunggu _Niichan_ Hima! jangan kemana mana!." Sebelum menghilang di tengah banyaknya orang yang sedang berlalu lalang, Boruto berteriak berharap Himawari mendengarkannya.

Sedangkan Neji yang telah sampai di depan toko tempatnya tadi melihat Kyuubi,membungkuk sejenak sambil memegang kedua lututnya dan menarik nafas sebanyak mungkin untuk menormalkan nafasnya yang tersengal sengal sehabis berlari. Saat mendongakkan kepala, bukannya melihat sang Pangeran dia malah hanya melihat gadis kecil-Himawari- yang sedang menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memandang ke arah orang orang yang lewat. Karna tak melihat adanya seseorang yang mendekat pada anak gadis yang belum dia ketahui itu, akhirnya Neji menghampiri dan berjongkok di hadapannya.

"Hei... kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Neji sambil memegang kedua pundak anak itu

Tapi bukannya diam, Himawari justru mengeraskan suara tangisannya sambil berteriak memanggil _Niichan_. Neji sekarang sangat bingung, tak tau harus melakukan apa. Kedua Anaknya adalah laki-laki, dan tidak pernah menangis sekeras ini. Sedangkan dihadapannya, seorang anak perempuan yang sedang menagis. Sekali lagi Anak Perempuan. Tolong catat hal itu. Dan didalam pikirannya, Neji sedang merencanakan untuk membuat anak perempuan bersama sang istri setelah Misi Pencarian Pangeran selesai. Oh, bahkan sekarang otaknya sedang berimajinasi dengan liar.

"Hiks... _Niichan-Niichaaan!_...huuhuhuhu-." lamunan mesumnya terhenti saat mendengar Himawari mulai sesegukan bukti bahwa dia menagis sudah cukup lama.

"Hush...jangan menangis, sini sama Paman!." Neji yang tak tau lagi harus berbuat apa hanya bisa menawarkan sebuah pelukan pada dirinya. Namun tidak disangka-sangka, Himawari ternyata menyambut pelukannya dengan erat. Padahal Neji telah mempersiapkan kemungkinan terburuk jika anak itu menolak pelukannya.

Neji tersenyum hangat, tangannya mengusap pungguh Himawari dengan pelan. ternyata seperti ini rasanya dipeluk oleh anak perempuan. Neji pun berdiri sambil menggendong Himawari yang masih memeluknya sambil sesekali sesegukan.

Setelah suara sesegukan tidak terdengar lagi, Neji menurunkan Himawari dari gendongannya dan kembali berjongkok di hadapan Himawari. Jari jari kekarnya menghapus bekas bekas air mata di pipi anak itu. Lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Namamu siapa?." Neji bertanya dengan pelan pada Himawari

"Himawari...kalo nama Paman siapa?". Himawari balik bertanya sambil memandang Neji dengan mata memerah sehabis menangis.

"Hyuga Neji!. Aku adalah salah satu Jendral Pasukan Kerajaan. Hebat tidak?." Neji menjawab pertanyaan Himawari dengan nada sombong dan membanggakan diri.

"Nama paman sama dengan nama _Kaachan_ Hima!." mengabaikan Neji yang berusaha menyombongkan diri, Himawari justru lebih tertarik pada nama Neji yang katanya sama dengan nama ibunya. Neji pun tak ambil pusing.

"benarkah? nama _Kaachan_ Hima sama dengan Paman? Maksudnya nama _Kaachan_ Himawari...mmm Neji?." Tanya Neji ragu. Biar bagaimanapun, pasti rasanya aneh jika namamu mirip dengan orang lain, apalagi yang berbeda uhuk-jenis kelamin-uhuk.

"Hihihi...Bukan Neji, tapi nama depan paman!. _Kaachan_ Hima juga namanya ada Hyuga!."

Neji menyergitkan alis. ' _ibunya seorang Hyuga? Ah masa'sih?."_ batin Neji.

"Hyuga? Memangnya nama _Kaachan_ Himawari sia-." Perkataan Neji terpotong oleh Himawari yang tiba tiba saja berteriak dengan keras.

" _Kaachan_! _._ " Himawari berteriak sambil melambaikan tangan ke sesuatu yang berada di belakang Neji. Neji pun berbalik.

Betapa terkejut dirinya saat melihat seseorang yang sangat sangat ia rindukan kehadirannya selama hampir 7 tahun tidak bertemu berada di belakangnya. Dia adalah Hinata. Hyuga Hinata. Adiknya!. Badannya refleks berdiri sehingga Himawari yang berada di belakangnya sekarang tersembunyi.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Neji, Hinata pun kaget melihat Neji. Dia juga sangat merindukan kakaknya. Tapi Hinata tau, ini salah. Tidak seharusnya mereka bertemu.

"Hinata...Benarkah itu kau?." Neji berbisik lirih. Kakinya melangkah dengan pelan mendekat ke arah Hinata

" _Nii-san..._ " bisikan lirih yang tak luput dari telinga tajam Neji sudah membuktikan segalanya. Itu memang Hinata. Itu Adiknya.

Neji mempercepat langkahnya menuju Hinata kemudian memeluk Hinata dengan sangat erat. Oh betapa dia merindukan Adiknya ini.

"Ini nyata...Kau memang disini!. Kau disini!". Sudut bibir Neji tertarik ke atas di sertai setetes air mata yang terjatuh dari kelopaknya.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

Bacotan Akko:

Huaa...Akko ngareeet! Gomen Gomen Gomeeeen...

Maaf ya buat para reader yang nungguin fic ini*ngarep ada* Akko gak ngaret kan?*garukkepala*. Akko belakangan ini lagi sibuk hehehe...biasa, derita anak kelas 10. Tugas numpuk. Apalagi kalo udah akhir semester, Akko kudu lengkapin nilai yang bolong-bolong. Terus minggu ini sampai minggu depan itu Akko juga lagi ulangan Semester Ganjil

Sebenarnya fic ini udah selesai Akko ketik di laptop! Tinggal di Update aja! Tapi waktunya emang gak ada. Akko beneran serius belajar supaya nilai Akko cukup buat masuk Kelas IPA. Do'ain Akko yah*senyumlebar*

Sekali lagi Maaf bertubi-tubi dari Akko karna ngaret!*bungkuk*

Buat chap depan, Akko gak yakin bisa update cepet. Soalnya Akko masih harus belajar, terus lengkapin nilai. Belum lagi akhir Desember nanti sekolah Akko bakal ngadain PORSENI. Jadi mungkin updatenya Januari. Gak papa kan?

Ah Gomen juga karna belum bisa bales Review. Mungkin chap depan*senyumlagi*

Tapi sumpah Akko baca semua review kalian satu satu sambil senyum senyum kayak orang gila.

Jangan ragu buat kasih kritik dan saran di kotak review, via PM juga bisa. Akko bakal ladenin kok, tapi mungkin balesnya agak lama:p.

.

 **Review Please!**

Akhir kata, Sankyuu~^^


End file.
